polskie_fanficionfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy "Zaginiona" Odcinek IV - Moją matką jest......
Przypomnienie "-Za trzy.-szepnęłam ''-Dwa.'' ''-Jeden.'' ''-Ej już wstaję. Nie buź.'' ''-No to zbieraj się Luna."'' ***TIME SKIP*** -Jej! Lecimy do Ameryki! Lecimy do Ameryki! -Forest spokój! -Czemy? (Błąd specjalnie) -Bo... Bo.... Bo to przeszkadza. -A ty dalej Alissa masz słabe argumenty. -Cichaj! Szliśmy w góry no bo tak będzie najwcześniej. A już nikt nie ważył się odezwać. No bo jak się mówi podczas chodzenia w góry to szybciej się męczysz. "Czyli w obozie jest już mało debili? Nie, na pewno jak będziemy w obozie to będą to debile z debili no chyba, że Ann. Ann nie jest debilem." -Długo jeszcze?-zapytał Nico. Nic do niego nie mam ale jego ojciec, a moja matka się nienawidzą więc mogę się podroczyć. -A co Hadesiątko się zmęczyło?-Zmarszczył brwi jak go tak nazwałam. "To już wiem jak go nazywać, żeby się zdenerwować." -Możesz mi nie odpowiadać na pytanie pytaniem na odpowiedź?-powiedział zirytowany -A kiedy ty mi na nie odpowiesz? -Możesz przestać?-zapytał jeszcze bardziej zirytowany -A czy ty możesz przestać? -Stop!-krzyknęła Ann -Ann! Wszystko zepsułaś!-odkrzyknęłam do Ann -Zamknij się! Proszę. -Emmmmm... -No co zaczynacie się denerwować jak stare małżeństwo! -Idź żę. (błąd specjalnie) O! Jesteśmy na miejscu!-wystawiłam w ich stronę dłonie, a hadesiątko zaczęło się na mnie patrzyć jak na debila. -Ann wytłumaczysz mu? -Już. Nico onamatakjaktytylko,żeonaprzenosisięświatłemdzinnym.-"Ann za szybko."- Ekm... Zrozumiałeś? -Nie za bardzo. -Mogę się przenosić tak jak ty tylko, że światłem dziennym już? -Teraz tak.-powiedział łapiąc moją dłoń. -Wschód słońca będzie za.... Trzy! Dwa! Jeden! Już! -Ameryka Północna! Long Island! Po chwili ja i Hadesiątko, znaleźliśmy się w Hadesie. -Serio matko? Naprawdę? Robisz mi na złość? A może to Hadesiątko? -Ej! To nie moja wina! -Taaaaa..... A ja jestem panem podziemia! Usłyszeliśmy kłótnie, więc postanowiliśmy się schować i siedzieć cicho. Za ogromnych drzwi wszedł mężczyzna ubranego jako rockmen, kłócący się z kobietą elegancko ubraną oraz po nich przeszła kobieta ubrana jak prostytuka. Nie że ją obrażam czy coś no ale tak wyglądała! -Pst... Nico kto to jest? -Mój ojciec Hades, moja macocha Persefona, a Pani Elegancik nie znam. -Aha. To ja już wiem kto.-wypadłam z naszej kryjówki i powiedziałam-A ty matko nic się nie zmieniłaś.-cała trójka się odwróciła w moją stronę. Spojrzałam na strój mojej matki-Ale ten strój mogłaś sobie darować. -Hades dawaj te dwieście drachm.-powiedziała bogini wschodu -A niby za co?-odparł pan podziemi -Sto za to że tutaj oni wylądują i kolejne sto za to że tak zareaguję. -Masz.-powiedział Hades dając mojej matce dwieście drachm. -Nie wiedziałem tato, że się zakładasz i w dodatku nadal nie kupiłeś lepszych ubrań dla mojej macochy. -Oddawaj Eos drachmy.-powiedział władca umarłych. Tak moją matką jest Eos -w mitologii greckiej jedna z tytanid, bogini zorzy porannej -Co Eos to twoja matka?!-wydarł się na mnie Nico -Tak! A masz z tym problem Hadesiątko! -Możecie się zamknąć?! Jesteście tacy sami jak wasi rodzice!-wydarła się Persefona -Dobrze. A więc wiecie, że nie bez przyczyny was tu sprowadziliśmy.... -Do rzeczy mamo. -No jest o was przepowiednia.-odpowiedział Hadzio -Jaka?-zaciekawił się Nico -Tego akurat mówić nie możemy, lecz bez względu na to co się będzie działo słuchajcie tylko siebie nie innych dobrze? -Dobrze.-odparliśmy chórkiem Wokół nas zaczęło unosić się światło z cieniem. Po kilku sekundach znajdowaliśmy się przed lasem, w którym jest ukryty obóz. No to życzę powodzenia, bo ja przenosić się światłem nie będę. -Alissa?-zapytał Nico -Czego?-odparłam wrednie -Co się stało z twoim ubraniem? Spojrzałam na siebie i nie mogłam uwierzyć w co widzę. No niebyła to dla mnie nowość, przecież moja matka uwielbia w ręcz Afrodytę i postanowiła, że jak będzie mieć dziecko to jego/jej matką chrzestną będzie właśnie bogini miłości. -Aaaaaa... To?-Nico di Angelo pokiwał głową na tak-To dzięki matce chrzestnej. Przyzwyczaj się. A tak po za tym, w którym ty domku mieszkasz, bo jak ja jeszcze byłam to w ogóle go nie było? -Odnowiono domek numer 13, bo uznali, że skoro jego "właścicielki" nie ma to dadzą go mi, ale twoja matka się zdenerwowała i przeniosła go chyba do siebie? Nie wiem gdzie ale przeniosła. -Zeusie dzięki Ci. Proszę przemów mojej matce do rozumu i powiedz, żeby nie przenosiła go z powrotem. Nico popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym: "co ty odwalasz?". Zignorowałam go i zaczęłam iść. Po kilku sekundach dogonił mnie Hadesiątko. Powoli zaczynam go lubić, bo wie kiedy być cicho. -Hej dzieciaki pod wieść was? -Dziękujemy za ofertę, lecz nie wiem czy pan chciałby mieć w swoim samochodzie osoby, które wierzą w bogów grackich.-mówiłam idąc dalej nie patrząc się na osobę pytającą -Jak się ostatnio widzieliśmy to byłaś grzeczną, uroczą i pomocną dziewczynką, a nie wyrodną, ignorującą i przepiękną nastolatką. Jak czas szybko mija co nie? Al?-zatrzymałam się. Dlaczego? Byłam w szoku no bo nie na co dzień odwiedza cię"osoba, która przypadkiem pomagała mi za dzieciństwa" -Ty?! Syki*synie! Miałeś się do mnie nie zbliżać!-"Nico serio znowu ten wzrok?" -Ej! Osoba, która mi zakazała się zbliżać do siebie poprosiła o pomoc w dotarciu do obozu, więc się zamknij i wsiadajcie. Po nie chętnym wejściu do czerwonego BMW. Ruszyliśmy. Wiecie za co nienawidzę Apollo? Za to, że nie umie się zamknąć! Po kilkunastu minutach udręki wreszcie dotarliśmy do obozu herosów mojego dawnego domu. -Wysiadka dzieciaki! Chyba, że chcesz jechać na Olimp do mnie Al. -Podziękuję! -Podziękowała byś jak byś tam ze mną pojechała. -No tak tak! Jedź już. -Dla Ciebie wszystko!-krzyknął odjeżdżając -Całe szczęście.-powiedziałam szeptem -Co to było Alissa?-powiedział z.... zasdrością(?) -Nie powinno Cię to obchodzić.-powiedziałam odchodząc w stronę bramy obozu. "Teraz powinni mieć obiad." Udałam się w stronę pawilonu jadalnego. Stanęłam w widocznym miejscu. -Wróciłam! Stęskniliście się? -Alissa?-szepnęło z pół osób zebranych tutaj, a drugie patrzyło na mnie we zdziwieniem. Isabell, Travis, Lisa i Lina znaleźli się przy mnie natychmiastowo. No przepraszam nie przy mnie tylko na mnie. A no tak nie przedstawiłam wam moich przyjaciółek. Isabell White jest córką Aresa, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do niego jest spokojna, opanowana i nie lubi wojny. Lisa Light córka Hefajstosa. Uwielbia robić nie stworzone wynalazki, zawsze odkąd pamiętam kłóciła się ze swoim przyrodnim bratem - Leo Valdezem. Lina Right córka Hestii chociaż Posejdon z niewiadomych nikomu przyczyn jest można powiedzieć jego adoptowaną córką. Niby dzieli domek z Percy'm ale znając ją to woli swoje rodzeństwo ze strony matki, a nie ze strony nikogo. -Nigdy więcej nas nie zostawiaj!-krzyknęła Bella -Od kiedy ty krzyczysz? A tak po za tym to gdzie Luke?-kiedy o nim wspomniałam wszyscy stali się tacy ponurzy i smutni -Luke? On.... Nas zdradził.-nie dopuszczałam do mojego mózgu takich myśli, już lepszą opcją byłoby gdyby umarł -Nie! On nie mógł! Obiecał! -Al! Zrozum! Każdy może nie dotrzymać obietnicy!-krzyknęła Lisa -Zamknij się! Skoro tak?! To ja nie mam po co żyć! Bo po co ja żyję skoro jak ja nie ranię innych to oni ranią mnie! No po co?!-darłam się w niebo głosy. Wszystkie moje wspomnienia dotyczące jego przepłynęły mi przed oczami.